


Desculpas

by carolss



Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 10:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14041821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: Kohane diz que ele não precisa se desculpar, Watanuki sabe que ela está errada sobre isso





	Desculpas

Watanuki desperta sem abrir seus olhos, apenas aproveitando a sensação do outro corpo com ele no futton, o torax contra suas costas, os braços fortes em sua cintura e a respiração leve contra sua nuca. Lhe ocorre que ele provavelmente poderia estar acordando assim há anos. Sente mais do agradável, sente certo.

A sensação passa quando ele abre seus olhos e vê que os dois não estão sozinhos no quarto, tem uma menina na porta. Não importava o fato dela já parecer até mais velha que ele, Kohane sempre seria uma menina em seus olhos. E os olhos dela naquele momento estavam arregalados em choque.

Ela vai embora um segundo depois, e ele sai dos braços do marido dela, coloca o roupão jogado no chão e vai ao encontro dela.

Ele encontra Kohane na varanda, os olhos dela não se voltam para ele mas sim para o céu prestes a amanhecer. Ela diz :

“Kimihiro-kun deveria voltar pra cama, eu estava apenas preocupada por Shizuka não ter voltado ontem pra casa, agora que eu sei que ele está bem, eu estou bem também”

Não tem nenhuma recriminação em sua voz, mas ele sabe que isso não significa que recriminação não é merecida.

“Kohane eu..eu-”

“Você está prestes a dizer que você sente muito, certo ?”

“Sim, e eu sinto”

“Você não deveria...nós casamos por sua causa, você sabe disso...certo ?”

“Eu suspeitava”

“Eu sempre achei que vocês seriam ótimos juntos, todos nós achamos. E ele sempre foi seu pra começar e ele merece ser feliz. Então como eu disse você não precisa se desculpar”

Ele sabe que isso não é verdade, se não pelos eventos da noite anterior pelos eventos dos últimos quinze anos, pelo jeito que a vida deles três acabou se formando por causa das escolhas dele. Mas ele sabe também que ela não apreciaria aquelas palavras então ele continua em silêncio.

“Eu vou para casa agora, as crianças devem levantar logo. Você devia voltar para cama, Shizuka não merece acordar sozinho”


End file.
